


Halloween Crush

by EG Challenge Submissions (6mgs7), hep



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: All the fluff you can handle, EGChallenge3, Gallavich Halloween, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 19:20:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16455797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6mgs7/pseuds/EG%20Challenge%20Submissions, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hep/pseuds/hep





	Halloween Crush

Halloween Crush

 

“He doesn’t hate you,“  Mandy paused for a moment to take in Ian’s doubtful expression. “Fine. He doesn’t hate you anymore than he hates everyone else.” 

 

Ian rolled his eyes at his best friend. They sat in the school cafeteria, each of the teens trying to decipher exactly what was barely passing as meat in the “meat loaf” they had just been served. He could feel blue eyes stalking him from across the room. The glare was sent from none other than Mickey Milkovich, Mandy’s older, much cooler brother and Ian’s future husband. Never mind the fact that the brunet hadn’t so much as smiled at the sophomore in the 3 yrs he had been Mandy’s best friend. 

 

Mickey grunted in his general direction, stole the Xbox remote right out of his hands while playing, and sometimes, just sometimes he would bump into him as if he didnt even see the gangly redhead. Ian secretly didn’t mind the times the tattooed senior would bump into him. At least it was contact. He would take a touch from Mickey anyway he could get it. Just thinking about feeling that hot pale skin had him lost in thoughts of possibly one day being able to touch him back with purpose. 

 

“You’re doing it again,” Mandy chided, making a disgusted face at the food on her spoon as she spoke. “Knock it the fuck off. He’s my brother.” 

 

“Doing what?” 

 

“Being all moony faced and shit while clearly staring at Mickey. Stop it,” she tisked. Finally giving up, she threw her spoon onto the tray of uneaten meat product. “I’m going for a smoke. You can stay here and try to eat this if you want. Just stop crushing on my brother. It’s bad for your health.” 

 

“Says the person going to smoke,”  Ian chastised raising his hands in mock surrender when she threw a middle finger in his direction. 

  
  
  
  
  


“Hey! Bitch, pass me one of those. Will ya?”  Mickey called out to his sister. She was leaning against the cold brick wall of the school.

 

“You’re such an asshole,” She grumbled, tossing him the cigarette quickly before handing him a lighter as well. “You know you’re freaking out Ian. Why do you do that?” 

 

“Ian?” It was a question, but it wasn’t fooling Mandy. She did her famous eye roll as he handed the lighter back to her. “Whatever. I didn’t do shit to the kid. He’s got nothing to be afraid of.” 

 

“I know.” 

 

Mickey raised on eyebrow at her. What did she know? 

 

“I think you should just fuck him and get it over with,” She finished pointedly, smirking at the shocked look on his face. “You’re not fucking subtle, Mick. You are a pussy, though. Just ask him out already.” 

 

“Fuck off,” Mickey waved her away. He was happy when she complied, heading into the school while he stayed outside to finish his cigarette.  

 

Ian had been Mandy’s best friend for years. Mickey hadn’t paid him much attention in that time. That was until last halloween when Mandy made them dress as Tarzan and Jane. And jesus the kid was packing abs and a perfect V line down his hips. In the last year, Ian had only gotten hotter and more fit. Even his freckles were appealing now. Mickey had no restraint when it came to the younger man.  He saw him and wanted to pounce. But, he was Mandy’s friend and two years younger and fuck. He didn’t want to fuck shit up. So, he randomly bumped into him just to get a feel, and called it a fucking day.

 

He couldn’t make a move. He wouldn’t make a move.  It would be stupid. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


\----------------

  
  
  


“So. I was thinking, we should do a couples costume,” Trevor had caught up to Ian on his way home.  He was an OK guy as far as Ian was concerned. They had been on 3 dates all of which ended with the most awkward goodnight kisses Ian had ever experienced. He didn’t have much interest in going out with the other boy again anytime soon. 

 

“Sorry what?” Ian asked absentmindedly as they turned the corner to his street. 

 

“For Len’s Halloween party. I thought we could go together. We could do all sorts of cute costumes. Popcorn and butter, Fire and rain,” he motioned towards Ian’s hair giving a lame smile at his punny suggestion. “Or how about garbage man and trash can?” 

 

Ian laughed lightly to himself. “Nah. Sorry man. I’m just not into it.” 

 

“Not into the costume, the party, or me?” Trevor asked looking at Ian expectantly. 

 

“All three. Even if I wanted to go with you, I always go with Mandy. We are doing a couples costume.”

 

“You guys aren’t even a couple.” 

 

“Neither are we,” He replied honestly. He sort of hated to let the guy down, but he couldn’t help but think that he could do a lot better than Trevor. 

 

“Alright”  

  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  


Mickey couldn’t help it. He was doing it again. Staring. Ian was standing outside of his house talking to that douchebag Trevor. Were they dating? No fucking way. Ian deserved better. 

  
  


When he made his way home he decided that enough was enough. He was going to man the fuck up. He just didn’t know how he was going to do that. He needed help. He needed Mandy. 

 

“Uh, so. If I did like Ian...” 

 

His sister turned so quickly to see him that her head nearly snapped off. 

 

“Don’t get so fucking excited alright. I said IF. If was into Ian, like you said. Like, what would I do exactly?” Nudging his nose nervously, Mickey hoped his sister would be gentle with his confession and not make him feel even more like an ass than he already did. “Do you think I got a shot here or what?” 

 

Mandy sized him up from the couch where she was sitting, as if she was contemplating something very carefully. 

 

“Alright. I’m gonna help you, but it's only because I love Ian. Not you, shithead. He’s going to Len’s party tomorrow and he’s super into Halloween.” 

 

“No,” Mickey shot off without thought. He hated Halloween. The only time he even remotely enjoyed the holiday was last year when Ian was dressed like Tarzan. Dammit. Ian was into Halloween and he was into Ian. Fuck. “Fine. Fuck.”

 

“I have an idea,” Mandy flashed a shit eating grin before grabbing her brothers wrist and dragging him into her bedroom. 

  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  


Len’s party was exactly the same as the year before. There was booze, slutty costumes and no hot guys in sight. Ian was cursing Mandy for making him walk in alone. When you wear a couples costume you need to arrive as a couple. Fucking Mandy. 

 

Wait. Fucking Mandy.  

 

There she was in a what he could only assume was a sluttly fireman costume chatting up some guy dressed as fire hydrant. When Ian got closer he recognized the guy as Brandon a senior she had a crush on. She must have come with Brandon, coordinating costumes and everything without even telling her best friend. 

 

Ian was pissed. 

 

“Mandy, what the fuck?” 

 

“Hey! Ian.” She slurred excitedly. Obviously she had gotten into the booze early. “You look great.” 

 

“Hey Ian?” He questioned incredulously.“ That's all you have to say? I am wearing one half of a fucking couples costume and I have no one to wear the other half.” 

 

“Ahem,” a throat cleared behind him. Mandy gave him a wink before she turned him around to face whoever was interrupting their conversation. 

 

Ian couldn’t have been more shocked than he was at that exact moment. There was Mickey dressed in a prison guard costume. It was just like the one Mandy had intended to wear, only with far less cleavage, and in true Mickey fashion, he had torn the sleeves off of it.  

 

“Warden and Prisoner right?” Mickey said; biting his bottom lip as he spoke. He was clearly nervous, sniffing a little as his eyes went from Ian’s shocked face to the floor, never truly settling on any one thing until Ian gently touched his chin with his thumb and index finger. 

 

They were so close, now. Ian moved his feet another inch to ensure they were close enough to be sharing breaths before he whispered,“You don’t hate me?” 

 

Mickey let out a shaky breath smiling a little before meeting Ian’s eyes with his own. “Nah, man. I hate a lot of things. Halloween being one of them, but not you. Never you.” 

 

Before Ian even knew he had done it, he kissed the perfect pink lips in front of him. 

 

God damnit if it didn’t feel right to kiss Mickey like that. 

 

He wanted to kiss him like that forever.  

 

“You know, you’re kinda hot in a prison jumpsuit,” Mickey remarked, wrapping his hands around Ian’s waist to pull him in closer and pecking his lips once more. “I would get locked up with you.” 

 

“Good. Because we might get locked up for shit I’m gonna do to you tonight.”  

  
  


Mickey smiled so wide in response it was practically blinding.  

  
  


Maybe Halloween wasn’t so bad, afterall. 

  
  



End file.
